Consequences of Boredom and Curiosity
by LostOne125
Summary: Emmett/Carlisle. slash. male/male. You've been warned. Emmett is left alone one day and he's having feelings for a certain blonde doctor. What happens with a curious and bored Emmett?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Consequences of Boredom and Curiosity**

Emmett sat up in his room bored out of his mind and extremely horny. Rosalie was gone so were Alice and Esme. They were all gone off doing girly stuff or whatever. He huffed in annoyance, live it to his 'loving' girlfriend to live him in this predicament.

He and Rose got in an argument a couple days ago, and she was still pissed off at him. She was now refusing to have sex with him.

He got from the bed and made his way down the hallway. He found himself in the kitchen. He was basically all alone. Jasper had gone off hunting and Edward was somewhere, probably with Jacob.

He snickered at that thought. He had come to find out that Edward had fallen for the young wolf. He would sneak off to be with the other guy.

Emmett was one of the few who knew about it. He admitted he could be annoying and a prankster, but he was loyal and trustworthy. Edward was surprised to find he could confide in the burlier vampire.

Yet, the secret was starting to affect Emmett's thoughts. He was now wondering what it was like to sleep with another guy. To his horror, his thoughts had strayed to someone who he knew was out of the question, but he couldn't help himself.

The guy was fucking beautiful.

Emmett wandered into the living room and sat down on the couch to play video games. He heard the front door open and close.

If he had a heartbeat, it would be pounding in his chest. He wasn't supposed to be home, yet.

Now, they had the house to themselves. He felt a tightening in his gut.

Carlisle walked through the house and saw Emmett sitting on the couch; he smiled and walked over.

"Hello, Emmett."

The younger vampire seemed uncomfortable; he squirmed in his seat and looked at Carlisle with a forced smile on his face. "Hey, I thought you had work today."

"Well, it's a pretty slow day, so I decided to come home and finish some paperwork in my office. Is there anyone else here?"

Emmett shook his head no, trying to stop his eyes from roaming over the other man's body. He kept wondering what was under all those clothes.

"What are you doing?" the doctor asked, looking curiously at the television.

"I'm playing video games," he replied, shaking his head of all his naughty thoughts.

Carlisle sat down on the couch beside him, watching as he proceeded to fight off zombies. Emmett felt butterflies through his belly and a bolt of lust shoot through his body. He had been trying to avoid being alone with Carlisle like this, but it didn't stop him from wanting the older vampire.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "Damn it," he growled, as he practically ran from the room into the kitchen.

The doctor followed him into the kitchen with a look of confusion. "Is something wrong?"

He looked up at the blonde so close to him yet so far. Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Emmett snapped; he gripped his wrist and pulled him into his body.

The doctor's widen eyes stared up at the larger vampire in shock. Emmett wrapped his arms around the smaller body tightly. "Carlisle," he growled lustfully, as his lips crashed into the other's.

His tongue ran over his lips and nibbled on them. Carlisle gasped at the sensation.

The brunette took advantage of the gasp and plunged his tongue in, tasting every inch of the cool mouth. His hands began to run all over the body in front of him, getting excited with every noise from the other man's lips.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily from the intense kiss. Carlisle ran a shaky hand through his hair. He had never been kissed like that, with such passion and desire. To his own surprise he felt his cock come to life after that.

"Emmett…," he paused, not knowing what else to say.

Emmett bent down and gently kissed him on the lips. "It's alright. You don't have to say anything else, just nod."

Before the other vampire knew what he was doing, his head was moving up and down.

Emmett let a blinding grin appear on his face, before he roughly tossed Carlisle over his shoulder and headed towards the stairs.

Carlisle was still in a bit of a daze, while Emmett skipped happily up the stairs.

For a minute, Emmett wondered which room to go in.

The room he shared with Rosalie was out of the question, and he definitely didn't want to go in Carlisle and Esme's room.

He walked toward the guest room and dropped Carlisle on the bed. The blonde looked up at him with lust in his eyes.

The large vampire crawled into the bed and forced the doctor's legs open, making himself at home between the trembling limbs.

He kissed him fervently, sucking on Carlisle's bottom lip.

A moan escaped the body underneath him.

Carlisle felt completely overwhelmed with a large hand cradling his head and one on his hip. He groaned, as a hand rubbed the bulge between his legs. He arched into the touches, like he had never felt anything like this before.

The sound of ripping cloth filled the room; he opened his eyes to see parts of his shirt and sweater in Emmett's hands.

"That was my favorite shirt, you know," he whimpered against firm lips.

Emmett pulled way with a sheepish look on his face, but his eyes were drawn to the pale muscled torso lying in front of him.

He growled, as he trailed kisses along his collarbone, licking, sucking, and biting a pathway down his chest.

Carlisle fingers twisted into the sheets, while the brunette licked at his nipples, making the soft flesh harden.

He became embarrassed at the loud yelp he let out, when he felt a nip right above his pants line. Emmett looked deviously up at him, while unhooking his pants and pulling them off along with his underwear.

Now, he was completely naked, watching the younger man's eyes sear across his skin. He felt vulnerable and exposed.

"God, Carlisle, you're so much better than I imagined," Emmett whispered. He ducked down and covered the pale lips of the man underneath him, earning a grind of hips against his own. He groaned at the feeling.

Hands found their way under his t-shirt, fingers sliding up his back. "You have to get undressed now," was mumbled against his mouth.

The brunette leaned away and grinned, quickly divesting his body of all his clothes.

Carlisle's eyes widened at the impressive size of his cock. He bit down on his lip to stifle a moan.

Golden eyes darkened with lust, and lips smashed against his and sucked on them eagerly.

Emmett slid his hand down the pale chest and stomach, leading down to the cock pressing into his own belly. He gripped the blonde's cock and slowly began to pump it.

The doctor arched into the touch, almost as if he was starving for attention. Small little noises fell from his lips, as the larger male kissed his way down his chest, across his belly, and down to his cock.

Emmett placed a kisses along the throbbing member, getting a drawn out groan. He slowly took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. He actually moaned because of how good Carlisle tasted.

Carlisle's eyes rolled into the back of his head, as the vibrations hit him; he had never felt so out of control. His hips moved of their own accord, pushing himself deeper into Emmett's mouth and the brunette just allowed it.

Hands gripped his pale hips, urging him to just let go and plunge into the wet mouth surrounding him.

Instincts took over, as Carlisle bucked his hips into the talented mouth. He spread his legs wider to give the Emmett more room. He looked down to see a head bobbing up and down, and then the large vampire began to hum.

The vibrations sent shockwaves through his body, making him cry out Emmett's name.

He emptied into the moist cavern, babbling incoherently.

Emmett licked and sucked every drop and sat up, looking down at the disheveled hair and hazy eyes of the vampire underneath him. It gave him great pleasure to know that he could make Carlisle this undone.

He suddenly remembered something and got up with a, "I'll be right back," and vampired out of the room.

Carlisle barely registered anything that came out of the other guy's mouth after his powerful orgasm; he just lay there completely boneless.

A couple seconds later, the younger vampire came back with a small tube in his hands.

He smiled and winked at his new lover. "I can't fuck you senseless without lube."

That got a shudder from the older vampire and a small grin. "Well, hurry up then. I need you."

Emmett quickly coated his fingers and pressed one finger inside. He almost came right there with how tight Carlisle's entrance was; it clamped down on his finger almost hungrily.

He slid the finger in and out, being mindful to take things slow.

Carlisle threw his head back and hissed loudly, trying to get used to the strange feeling.

Soon the slight burn turned into pleasure; he needed more. "Please, Emmett, just do it already."

If it was possible, Emmett got harder with sound of need in the other one's voice; he added another finger and began to stretch the quivering muscle.

"It's alright; I'll give you what you need. Just hold on," he whispered.

When he was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out and covered his own cock with lube.

"Get on your hands and knees," he quietly instructed.

The blonde simply nodded and did what he was told. He gritted his teeth in anticipation for the extreme pleasure coming his way.

Emmett positioned himself at the puckered hole and rocked his hips, gingerly pushing inside. Both vampires groaned at the feeling of becoming one.

Carlisle pushed back against the large intrusion, feeling his ass slap against muscled thighs. He was so full; it felt like he was being completely spread open.

He gasped out, when he experienced the rolling of Emmett's hips.

Emmett growled at how his cock was being squeezed. He began a series of slow thrusts, as they became adjusted to the joining of their bodies.

"Emmett, harder, please," Carlisle whimpered out. He cried out at one particular thrust that sent stars in front of his eyes. He felt a chest against his back and an arm across his chest, as Emmett shifted backwards, bringing him along.

He was now practically sitting in Emmett's lap.

"Ride me," the brunette grunted.

The older vampire moved his hands around, until they gripped Emmett's thighs. He felt his legs being pushed open to give him more leverage, as he lifted himself and slammed back down onto the thick cock inside him.

Emmett moved his arm around his lover's waist and one still across his chest. He moaned, as the other vampire slid himself up and down his member, riding him roughly.

His hips snapped up to meet Carlisle's, resulting in the smacking sound of skin meeting skin.

"Fuck, Carlisle," he groaned.

Carlisle was chanting Emmett's name over and over, as his bounced up and down in the strong lap.

His nails dug into the pale skin of the vampire's thighs, as he continued to bounce, taking Emmett in deeper and deeper.

"Emmett, please…," he whimpered. He needed release now.

The brunette pushed Carlisle forward onto the bed and grabbed his hips, pounding into the pliant body and hitting his prostate with each movement.

He reached under Carlisle and started to pump him in time with his near violent thrusts.

The doctor had his face in his arms, while his body rocked into the two different sensations. He felt it coming. He was so close.

He screamed, as he came all over the blankets and Emmett's hand.

Emmett growled loudly, as the clenching became too unbearable; he exploded inside his new lover's body.

They collapsed onto the bed. Emmett slipped out of Carlisle and rolled to the side.

They lay there panting heavily, despite their unnecessary need for air.

"Good God, Emmett," the blonde said, hoarsely.

The larger vampire looked over and smiled. "You're welcome," he replied, taking the words as a compliment.

He pulled the other closer to him, stroking his hand through the platinum blonde hair, feeling the body still trembling from climax.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he murmured.

Carlisle looked over at him in surprise. "Really?"

He got a head nod in reply and a smirk.

"I honestly wouldn't mind doing that again," he said, shyly.

It was Emmett's turn to look surprised and say, "Really?"

The doctor smiled and nodded. He looked at the soiled blankets and realized something. "We better clean up before the others return," he sighed out, as he got up from the bed.

Emmett nodded, but he didn't move. "When do you think we'll be able to do this again?"

Carlisle paused for a moment. "We can always go hunting, just you and me."

The younger vampire grinned and looked excited. "Sex in the woods, sounds like fun. I didn't know you were that kinky," he teased.

The other one just chuckled and shook his head. "Come on, let's clean up."

Emmett finally got up and helped Carlisle take the blankets and sheets off the bed.

Little did they know that someone was there and had been for a while?

Edward and Jacob stood there in the hallway in horror; they looked at each other and headed down the stairs quietly and quickly.

They ran for the door.

"I'm never coming to your house again. What I just heard, can never be unheard," the young wolf grumbled.

Edward tugged on his arm and headed towards his car. "It's not my fault. I didn't know they were having…," he paused. He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I didn't know they would be here. Let's just get out of here," he finally finished.

They hopped into the Volvo and sped off, trying to get as far away as possible.

* * *

Emmett/Carlisle definitely needs more love.

XD

I just always wanted to write about those two.

Hope you like it.

Please review.


End file.
